MEETING EDWARD
by vamptobe.13
Summary: This story is about when Edward and Bella first meet but it is way diff. from the book. Sorry for the shortness just wanted to see what you thought before i wrote anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own twilight or any of the charectors in it!!!!!! i only wish i did but that is not considered a crime so no problems here...........:( **

I was walking to the cafeteria with my new friends. They were talking about my schedule, and asking what classes I had. Mike asked me if I had eighth period gym, and that's when I saw him. The most beautiful creature that I'd ever seen. Then I heard Mike and the rest of them yelling my name, but I couldn't see them. Then someone with really cold skin wiped their hand over my eyes, and I could see again. It was him. I tried to lean up on one of my hands, and wobbled unsteadily.

He said," whoa there be careful you probably hit your head pretty hard when you fell into that trash can."

He had the most beautiful voice that I'd ever heard. It had a soft sweet velvety tone to it. I couldn't even blink. Then I forcedly removed my eyes from his angelic face. I pulled them down to his hands. They were covered in chocolate.

" why are your hands covered in chocolate?" I stuttered.

He chuckled. I probably should be mad, because he was laughing at me. But how could I be mad at something so…dazzling.

"um…. When I lifted you from the trash can it got on me." He snorted.

"oh, well thank you, and sorry about the chocolate." I replied blushing with humiliation.

"please, don't worry it's nothing compared to you." He smiled the most innocent smile.

I looked down, and he was right he was nothing compared to me. I had lettuce in my hair, my shirt was stained with mustard and chocolate.

"oh, I guess your right, I think I'll go crawl back in the trash can and die now."I said clearly embarrassed.

He looked at me with the most puzzled expression.

"why would you want to die?" he said puzzled.

"umm… I don't it was just a figure of speech." I said with a small giggle.

"oh, well maybe we ought to get up off the floor so everyone will stop staring at us." he said sternly.

"yeah, your right we probably should." I said as I was getting up.

"yeah, you might want to consider going to the nurse, and getting a change of clothes. No offense, but you smell like rotten eggs."

I blushed.

" none taken." I blushed again.

Then he pushed his self off the floor with such graceful movement. Then hesitantly he reached out to help me up. He had a tense expression on his face. I gladly took his hand, and he pulled me to my feet. Then pulled his hand away from mine, and said " be safe."

Adoration flashed across my face. He saw that, turned hastily and walked back to his family. The beautiful blond one frowned at him, and gestured toward the door. She stood up gracefully, and very meticulously pushed her chair under the table. They went outside(I guessed that they were arguing).

Then Mike, Jessica, and the rest of them ran to me in alarm. "Bella," they screamed. "Are you okay?" Their faces were uneven with worry.

"yes, that guy saved me." I couldn't help, but to grin.

"oh, you mean Cullen?," Mike replied.

" I don't know. Is that his name?"I said still in a trance.

"yeah, that's him alright." He frowned.

" what, I asked. " I asked confused.

" Nothing, he's just really weird." he said.

" Why because he is unrealistically beautiful?" I asked with a innocent look on my face.

"No, because him, and his family never talk to anyone, but each other." he said grimacing.

" They are so beautiful." I said oblivious to the fact that Mike was angy.

"Will you please stop saying that?"he said sternly.

"oh, sorry." I smiled apologetically.

"It's okay. You might want to go ahead, and go to the nurse before next period." he said still with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yeah, your right. See you later guys."I said happy to get away from the angry Mike.

"Later," they replied.

Then I grabbed my bag, and headed to the nurses office. On my way there I went to my truck to see if maybe I had an extra set if clothes in the glove box. When I got to the truck I heard someone yelling. I looked around trying to see were it was coming from, and it was him and the blond. They were standing outside of a shiny silver Volvo. They didn't seem to notice I was there so as I was looking for some clothes I listened. They were talking so low, and fast I could only make out a few sentences. She was saying something about exposing their family by getting close to a human. That's when I dropped my bag, and they turned to me.

Then he walked over to me, and asked " what are you doing out here?"

I was shocked and terrified at the same time.

It took me too long to answer so he asked again" well, what are you doing out here?"he repeated it louder and more stern.

"umm… I came out to my truck to get some clothes."I said my voice growing shaky.

"well, what were you doing listening in on our conversation?" he asked with a look of anger and worry.

" I wasn't." I said innocently.

"Then why did you drop your bag?"he asked clearly not believing my story.

"Because it slipped off of my shoulder. Not that I owe you an explanation. I think that I'm aloud to drop whatever I want!!" I said my temper getting just a little out of hand.

Then I got out of my truck slammed the door and headed to class.

**im really sorry about the shortness, but tell me if you think that i should keep writing on it and i plan to add to it if you guys like it so far...so i guess you can call it a sample! and also if there is anything that you wanted to happen in twilight between Edward and Bella or between one of them and the cullens then either send me a message or review and ill try my best to put it in there! Thanks hope you guys liked it so far...dont forget to review and tell me if you think that i should keep writing on it!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

On my way to class I stopped by the girls room and changed into my clean clothes. I grabbed a few damp paper towels and cleaned up my face, then washed my hands and arms. Then I went to class, and all the while I was thinking about how rude that Edward guy was being and what could his sister possibly be talking about when she said that he could expose their family by getting close to a human. Why would she even refer to me as a human? After all they were humans to, and expose them as what? With all of these thoughts going through my head the day went by fast. When I got home I quickly prepared supper for Charlie, and went up to my room. I thought about how angry it made me that he was being that rude to me… a person he barely new. After a while of thinking and fuming I decided that it was probably time for me to get ready for bed so I jumped in the shower, brushed my teeth, and put on some old sweats. Then I ran down stairs and told Charlie that I was going to bed. When I laid down on my bed I got a weird feeling like I was being watched so I went to close my window, and as I was locking it I saw him. It was Edward, he was down below my window beautiful as ever. All the angst and anger I had against him was suddenly gone. I couldn't believe my eyes, Edward Cullen was at my window.

Then he spoke his voice like velvet, "I'm sorry to come by so late but do you mind if I come up?".

I was stunned by his question, I thought that he was just down there as a figment of my imagination at first. But when I heard his voice calling to me all velvety and sexy, my heart sank. What was a girl to do, I was so not going to say no. He was the hottest guy to ever stand outside my window.

" Sure, but how are you going to get up here? Your not going to climb up the tree are you?!" I said still in a trance from when he spoke the first time.

"Well of course, I love to climb trees. Unless you don't want me to come up? Are you sure that you want me in your room?!" he said clearly trying to convince me to say no.

"Yes, I mean unless you don't want to come up." I said now realizing this wasn't a figment of my imagination.

After all if it was he wouldn't still be down there he would have already leaped up here and kissed me. I kept trying to remind myself that I was mad at him for being so mean to me earlier. But I couldn't make my self be angry anymore. Then he climbed up the tree so fast I couldn't believe that he was human. I giggled at that thought. Then with a quick leap he was in my room.

" You have a lovely house." he said adoringly.

" Thanks." I said adoring him.

"But not near as lovely as you." he said clearly checking me out.

" How can you say that when you have the most beautiful sisters in the school and probably the world." I said blushing.

" They are nothing compared to you." he said in that velvety tone he always used.

"Thanks anyways, but you don't have to flatter me just because I let you come up here." I said innocently.

How could a guy like Edward Cullen think that I was beautiful. This has to be my imagination. He probably said you wish that I would come up there. That wouldn't even happen in your dreams. It was just like me to make this up.

"I would never say something if I didn't mean it." he said smiling at me with that crooked smile.

That action took me breath away, and I do mean literally. I forgot to breath and fainted. How embarrassing was that. When I came to, he was there with a wet wash cloth and a worried look on his face. When he saw that I was coming to he immediately started babbling.

"Are you okay? What happened? Are you feeling ill?" he said with clearly worried.

" No, I'm fine I just….." I said trailing off.

"Just what?" he asked questioningly.

"um…I sort of forgot to breathe," I said trying to judge what he was thinking by his expression.

He looked angry. This scared me….what did I do wrong? I kept thinking to myself.

" Bella, you shouldn't hang around me anymore. We shouldn't even talk to each other." he said getting ready to climb through the window.

"But why? I mean you are the one who came knocking on my window." I said confused by his sudden change of mood.

" I know that but…" he said trailing off.

"But what?" I said trying to cover up my emotions.

"And it was a mistake. Your already in enough danger without me hanging around you. And I'm sorry that I didn't realize this sooner, I just couldn't convince myself but now I know. And I can't ignore it any longer!" he said avoiding eye contact.

Then before I could say anything else he was gone. I kept promising myself that I was not going to cry, but that didn't stop the tears from coming. Ugh! How could I do this to myself, I know that this was to good to be true . He probably videoed the whole thing, it was just a prank played on me by the football team. The only thing that brought him here was probably a dare. This was going to be so embarrassing. I could see it now, posted on you tube… plain girl thinks hot guy likes her ,hot guy confuses her and breaks her heart…this was nonsense! What am I kidding myself that makes no since the football team would have toilet papered my yard plus Edward Cullen did not play sports. How irresponsible of me to let myself believe that he actually liked me. I laid on my bed and turned on my stereo and fell asleep listening to my favorite band of all time, but not even the awesome music of the All American Rejects could soothe my pain. That was when I know my heart had been broken beyond mending, and the only person who was capable of fixing it just went crawling out my window saying that we shouldn't even speak. The next day when my alarm went off I did something I'd never done, I hit the snooze button and pulled the covers over my head never mind the fact that I was going to be late for school. I had my mind set, I was not going to school today. I was going to sleep the day away. Surely, Charlie wouldn't mind. I just couldn't face him today, or tomorrow, or at all this week. I would play sick, I could do that. I could tell Charlie that it was just girl stuff and he wouldn't ask another question. I could stay home this week, who would it hurt? Definitely not Edward Cullen. Just then the door bell rang. UGH!! Why today?! Why?! Out of all the days…. I unwillingly threw the covers off out of my face and slowly descended down the stairs, when I opened the door I was shocked . Rosalie Hale was standing at my door. As soon as I opened the door she pushed passed me and walked into the kitchen. How rude. "But she wasted no time, she immediately started yelling.

"Stay away from my brother!"

Ha she was telling me to stay away from her brother . When her brother was the one who showed up at my window last night.

"um….. Excuse me?! How dare you come barging into my house telling me to stay away from your brother when he was the one who came to my window last night!" I said angrily.

"Yeah, I know and you were really quick to invite him in weren't you, you little slut!" she said clearly trying to degrade me.

"If he wanted me to say no he wouldn't have came now would he Blondie?!" I said getting angrier with every word.

"Well don't get use to it because if he really liked you he wouldn't have left so abruptly, now would he trash girl?! She said trying to break me.

I had to give her this, she really knew how to make somebody mad in a matter of seconds.

"Well you know what you dumb blonde!" I said trying to think of a good comeback.

"What?!" she said with lots of attitude.

"You call me the slut but I'm not the one dating someone who lives with me! Not to mention that that person is you adoptive brother!" I said secretly proud of myself for that come back.

" Well that's none of your business!" she said scrambling for words.

"Yeah, just like what your brother does is none of yours!" I said rolling my eyes at her.

"Yeah, maybe its not but I make it my business, so stay away from my brother!" she said as she pushed me aside once again and walked out the door like she was on a runway. She slammed the door behind her, started her red BMW and sped away. Well I was to wound up to go back to sleep now so I might as well ger dressed and go to school. After all I would make it by 3rd period. After I got dressed , I headed down stairs to grab some breakfast before heading to school. When I pulled into the parking lot it was the middle of 3rd period, so I decided to wait out in the car until 4th period. I had turned my radio on and rolled my window down when I noticed someone walking toward the parking lot. He edged closer and closer until I could finally see his face. Ugh! It was him. Edward Cullen, walking out to his shiny silver Volvo. STUPID SHINY VOLVO OWNER!! He looked at me and then looked away almost as quick as our eyes met. He was almost to his car when I started rolling my window up. I did not want to hear anything he had to say, not that he had anything to say. I just wanted to make sure that if he did I didn't hear it. I had no interest in hearing his (in a trance) sweet, hot, sexy, velvety, dreamy, beautiful….. The bell for 4th period interrupted my thoughts thank god! I can not believe that I am letting him get to me!!!


End file.
